Leave It To Fate
by VampiricSiren
Summary: Bella is a vampire. Because she can't control herself she kills a human. After turning her hatred of herself on Edward, she tries to kill him. Knowing what she's done, she leaves. Two hundred years later she sees Edward again. What will happen? ch.15 up!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight! Only the characters that I make up!

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!

**Prologue**

I was a monster. That was the only way to describe me. I had killed an innocent human and now I was a monster. I hated myself, what I had become. Even though I had asked for this, I now hated it.

Edward. He was the one that changed me. My fury was toward him. I attacked him and then set his body aflame as he stared in stunned horror, but with understanding in his eyes. That made me hate him more.

Not wanting to stay and face the betrayel in they eyes of the ones who had become my family in my human life, I ran quickly away. I would not be able to stand the look in their eyes. They would surely hate me now. Even I hated myself. Knowing that pushed me to run faster, from the pain, the betrayel of my dead heart, and the death of the one I would always love even if I would not admit it.

What I did not know was that Fate had different plans for me.


	2. Hunting

**Hunting**

_200 years later_

Blood. That is what I needed, and it was in the air. I could smell it. Fresh and intoxicating. Taking a deep breath I headed in the direction of the scent. As I got closer to the source of my nourishment another scent assailed my nostrils. I stopped cold as realization tickeled its way into my mind. I recognized this scent, knew it as if it were my own. I hated and loved this scent. It was _his _scent.

My mind was racing, my breathing was erratic. No, it could not be. Choking out a small cry, I turned my face to the full moon and pleaded to whatever god would listen to prove me false. It was not so. My thoughts went to that night so long ago.

Two centuries had past since that night. That was the night I had killed him, or at least thought I did. We had loved each other deeply. I had known what he was and had asked him to turn me, just so we could be together. A decision I immediately regretted after the change.

When I woke up, the blood lust was strong. I had killed innocent people to satisfy my thirst. I hated it. I hated him for what he made me. A monster.

No, thats not true, but I still hated what I was even if I still loved the man who made me this way.

Smiling at my revelation, I ran as fast as I could to appease my non beating heart.

As I was running, I breathed deeply of his scent. Drinking it in. God how I missed him!

I came to a clearing in the wood. It strangely reminded me of the meadow. Our meadow.

I tensed and saw a mountain lion enter on the opposite side of the clearing. Jumping into a tall tree, I crouched on a branch and waited. Not even five seconds pass before I see a blur of bronze as it attacks the moutain lion and drains it dry.

Grinning, I launch myself into the air, landing in a crouch before him. I stood up slowly, raising my eyes to his. He was shocked. And hurt. The hurt in his gaze cut deep.

I smiled tentatively. "Hello Edward."

"B-bella?" He was having trouble speaking.

I nodded. He shook his head and blinked, as trying to clear it.

"What are you doing here?"

I took a deep, unnecissary breath. "I was hunting when I came across your scent. And I..." Again, another skaky breath. "I missed you, Edward. I'm really sorry. For everything."

I had looked away because I was ashamed, and I was scared.

"Bella, look at me."

Wringing my hand infront of me, I turned to look at him. I gasped and took a step back. The fire in his eyes stole my breath and sent a shiver down my spine.

He stalked forward like the predator he was, and this time I was the prey. As he continued toward me, I stepped back until I was pressed to a tree.

_Gulp. _He had that devilish gleam in his eye and a wicked smile on his beautiful face.

Think Bella, think. Shoot, I couldn't, not with him staring at me so...hungrily. Run, that's what I should do, but I won't. I refuse to.

I had not realised I had closed my eyes until I felt his cool breath on my face. Slowly, I lifted my head, my eyes meeting his. His eyes bore into mine as his head lowered. He grabbed my hands and raised them above my head, twining our fingers as he successfully pinned me to the tree.

_Oh boy, I've had it now._

Hungrily his lips met mine, devouring me as I kissed him back just as fiercly.

God, how had I ever gone two hundred years without this, without him? What am I, crazy?

Pressing agianst him, I hitched a leg over his hip to pull him closer. I moaned and he shuddered as our bodies touched.

He let go of my hands to grip my hips as I tangled my fingers in his hair and wrapped both legs around him. Pulling away, he nipped my lips and moved to my neck, kissing and biting. My back arched and a groan escaped my mouth. Just when I thought I could not take it anymore, he pulled away with a curse.


	3. Cory

**Cory**

Blinking away the fog, I tried to clear my head. I was trying to catch my breath when the scent of another vampire hit my nose. My head snapped up and my eyes narrowed on the raven haired beauty glaring at Edward and I in obvious fury.

As I was about to as what was going on, the other woman cut me off. "Ed---."

"Edward, whats going on?" Her voice was laced with acic. Ouch, she was pissed.

His only response was to turn and stare at her coldly as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Her eyes narrowed at that and focused on me. I hissed at her, baring my teeth.

"Who is she?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but I would not let him.

"I am Bella. Who are you?" I did not like this girl. I hated her to my core.

She pursed her lips and glared. Fine with me. I just smiled sweetly, whick caused her fists to clench. Concentrating on her mind, I dove through her thoughts.

This girl had a vile mind. According to her thoughts, she and Edward were an 'item'. Her name was Cory, and she was absolutely horrid. _Who does this bitch think she is? Coming here thinking she can steal my man? I'll kill her! _Okay, I'm leaving.

As soon as I left her mind she charged me. Pushing Edward out of the way, I easily dodged her. I swiveled and punched her in the face, tackling her as she fell. Grinning as I pinned her down, Edwards thoughst brushed my mind. _Amazing. Beautiful. _He was transfixed.

Not realising what had happened, I was suprised by the loud whoops and cheering.

Looking over my shoulder I saw that all the Cullens were watching the fight. The cheering came from Alice and Emmett.

"Kick her butt Bella! You can do it!" Emmett yelled.

"Woohoo! Go Bella!" Alice was juming up and down like a two year old that just got an ice cream cone.

I grinned and decided it was tim to end this. Gripping Cory's neck in one hand I lifted her off her feet, and started to levitate about twenty feet up as fire surrounded both of our bodies. The fire did not burn my body because I controlled it, but it would kill her. I watched as her body turned black as it was charred and began to crumble.

My body twitched from the exertion, but I would not give up. Nobody takes my man, even if I was the one to unsuccessfully kill him. He was mine and always would be.

I let go of her as she stopped struggling, and watched her fall to the ground. Closing my eyes, I let my body give into the strain and exhaustion, and fell too. When I did not hit the ground I cracked open both eyes only to find myself staring itno Edwards eyes and in his arms.

He touched my cheek gently. "Bella, love, are you okay?"

I smiled. "Yes, but I need to hunt."

His eyes lit up when I said this and he whisked me away quickly, apparently forgetting about his family.

Only when he found a decent sized buck, did he let me go to feed.

I felt better, stronger and a little warm when I was done. Edwards strong arms surrounded me, and pulled me close. Turning I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Take me home, Edward. I'm sleepy."

He pulled back and stared at me incredulously. "Sleepy? How?"

I chuckled. "I promis to explain later. Right now I just want to sleep."

"Okay." Then he kissed the top of my head and picked me up bridal style as he ran through the forest with me asleep in his arms.


	4. Catching Up

**Catching Up**

I woke up several hours later to the sound of hushed whispers outside the bedroom door. Flicking my wrist, I opened the door and relaxed against the head board with a smirk on my face. Just as I suspected there was Alice, Emmett and Edward arguing. I raised on eyebrow as they all stare at me. It was time to have a little fun.

Staring directly at Emmett, I siezed his mind and took control. _Emmett, dance like a chicken. _I watched as he started to cluck and walk around the room like a chicken. Alice and Edward just stood there staring at him. The looks on their faces were priceless and I busted into laughter.

My control on Emmett's mind slipped as I rolled on the bed laughing. Poor Emmett, he had no idea what was going on and just stood there utterly confused.

When I calmed down Edward and Alice looked at me knowingly.

"What?" I asked with the most innocent expression I could muster. It was hard.

Alice giggled and Edward laughed while Emmett, bless his non-beating heart, looked so left out.

"What's going on? Are you guys okay?" I felt bad for Emmett. But for a vampire, he was just so slow sometimes.

"Were fine, Emmett. Nothing to worry about." Edward spoke this time, once again calm. All three of them turned to me and I smiled.

"Whats up?"

Alice stepped forward. "Bella, would you mind telling us about what happened in the clearin?"

I sighed. "Sure." Take a deep breath Bella, calm down. "What you saw in the clearin was only a demonstration of my powers and strength. I can read minds, control minds, levitate and I'm pyrokinetic as well as telekinetic."

"That doesn't explain how you can sleep though."

Oh. I almost forgot about that. "Well, the reason I sleep is a form of punishment placed on me by the three Fates. I can cry too." Tears stung my eyes, and I looked away, hoping they would not ask anymore questions.

Alice did. "Why is it a punishment?"

My tears brimmed over now and my voice broke as I spoke. "For trying to kill the one man I have never stopped loving." I heard Alice gasp, and quickly continued. "The sleeping is so that I relive that night over and over again. And the crying makes me feel all the pain I caused." I was sobbing now and could not stop.

"When I cry, I feel your pain as well as my own. Your pain at my anger, my hate, my departure, and wost of all, your pain at my betrayal." My knees buckled and gave out, but Edward caught me before I could hit the floor.

He rocked me back and forth, whispering in my ear as I buried my face in his chest. "Shh, Bella, your okay. Please, please don't cry."

Alice and Emmett had kindly left the room, giving us privacy.

"I love you, Edward. I love you, I never stopped loving you." My lips were racing over his face, just as his were doing the same.

"I love you so much, Bella. God, I missed you." His mouth claimed mine passionately as he picked me up and layed me down on the bed, stretching out next to me. "Please, don't ever leave me again. Please." His voice held so much pain that it broke my heart.

Tears were steaming down my face as my hands raced over his body. "I won't, I promise I won't."

His hand slipped under my shirt and rested on my lower back, causing my body to shudder. He shifted and was leaning over me, kissing my neck as his hand traveled slowly up, taking my shirt with it.


	5. Cold Burn

**Cold Burn**

I moaned as his thumb lightly stroked the underside of my breast. He lifted my shirt over my head and kissed me again, and I gripped the front of his shirt and tore it open, popping buttons in the process. Sitting up to shrug it off, he stared down at me hotly, his amber eyes glowing fiercly. I stared up at him and licked my lip lightly, watching him shudder in response. He kissed my collarbone, then moved to the tops of my breast, easing my bra strap off with his lips.

Groaning, I ran my hands up and down his chest, feeling his muscles. He was so perfect. One of his hands traveled up my back as he pulled me closer, and unfastened my bra clasp. Slowly, he removed the garment from by body and then kissed the tips of my breast. I sucked in a breath of pure pleasure as lightening zigged zagged its way through my body.

His other hand stroked my stomach, and danced along my waist line. He never stopped, just kept moving his fingers along the edge of my jeans until I was squirming. "Edward, please..." I breathed, trying not to sound to desperate.

He smiled and unfastened my jeans button, slowly pulling down the zipper, and peeled over my hips and off my legs, followed by my panties. I kicked them off and, in turn, popped the button on his slacks and shoved his pants from his legs, making sure to get rid of his boxers too. Positioning himself above me, he kissed my lips passionately, and took me to heaven.

Delirious with desire, I wondered how someone who is so cold, could burn up so easily.


	6. The Vision

I do not own Twilight or the characters! Only the ones I make up!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Vision

I woke up surrounded by a pair of strong arms that tightened and pulled me closer. Turning around I saw Edward grinning down at me. Playfully I smacked his arm and laughed. "Don't get too full of yourself, you oaf."

Feigning shock he grabbed my wrists in one hand and held them behind my back as he leaned forward. He looked me in the eye, a sexy crooked grin on his face. When we were nose to nose he ran his lips along my cheek, and down my jaw to my neck. "Now, be nice." His voice was sinfully smooth.

"Edward, what do you think your doing?" I was suprised that I could even form a complete, coherent question. I'll admit that it was kind of breathy, but still.

He chuckled. "Just enjoying myself. What do you think your doing?"

Arrogant bastard. An idea formed in my head. Emmett.

He apparently read my mind because he pulled back and looked me dead in the eye. His eyes were amused, but with a hard edge. "Don't you dare."

I grinned and screamed at the top of my lungs. "EMMETT, HELP!"

Not even a second later Emmett burst through the door. One look at the bed and he threw back his head and laughed. Edward glared daggers at Emmett, then swung his eyes to me.

I shrugged a shoulder. "What?"

His eyes blazed at me, amusement no longer evident in their topaz depth. He was really angry. Why? I was just messing with him. "You know what." My eyes narrowed at his tone.

"Emmett, I have a rather large oaf pinning me down. Would you mind removing him please?"

Noting my venemous tone, Emmett calmed down and nodded. "No problem."

"Thanks."

Watching as he removed Edward from the room I sighed and shook my head. I got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and noticed a change of clothes on the counter.

"Thanks, Alice." I muttered.

I shampooed my hair and washed with freesia scented soap, then stepped out and got dressed.

Alice was sitting on the edge of the bed when I walked out. I stared at her for a few moments then sat beside her on the bed. Immediately she wrapped her small arms around my shoulders and held me as I started to cry. She didn't say anything, just rocked me back and forth as she stroked my hair.

Wiping my eyes I pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Alice." My voive was only a whisper.

"Hey, what are sisters for? I mean come on, without me you still wouldn't have any sense of fashion." I laughed at that, as she had meant for me to do. She smiled and laughed too, but sobered up after a moment.

"Where did he go, Alice?" I had to be alone for a while, to think about things, and I could not do it with him around.

"Hunting. Bella, can I ask you a question?" I nodded, and she continued. "Bella, why is the Volturi looking for you?"

Staring at the floor with my hair shielding my face, I laughed bitterly. "So you know, huh?" Tilting my head to the side, I regarded Alice through narrowed eyes, then smiled dryly. "How much did your vision show you?''

She frowned. "Not much. Just that they are looking for you. Why?"

I stood up and walked to the window. "I'll explain it to everyone later. Don't say anything until then. I'll be back later." And with that I jumped and hit the ground running.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapters are so short. I hope you enjoy the story anyway. Review please!**


	7. Assassin

**Assasin**

Running faster than I ever have before, I sped through the trees. Damn it, I did not want them to find out about that. That is one aspect of my existence that I wanted to keep hidden. _Damn, damn, damn!_

Clenching my fists I jumped into the air, bounding from tree to tree. I scanned the ground below me, looking for something to take out my frustration on. Spotting a giant grizzly lumbering its way through the trees brought a grin to my face. _Perfect._

Diving for the bear, I extended my arms and latched onto its neck as I landed on its back. It fought furiously, rearing back then heaving forward, successfully throwing me off. My back hit a tree, completely destroying it, but I was on my feet before I even hit the ground. Still I launched forward, dodging its massive paw and broke its neck. I dropped to my knees beside the dead beast and sunk my teeth into its neck, draining it dry.

When I was done feeding I buried the evidence and headed home. As I was running I noticed an opening in the trees to my right. Changing directions, I headed that way. _Could it be...?_

My eyes widened as I stepped into the small meadow. It was as beautiful as it was two centuries ago.

FLASHBACK

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"What a stupid lamb. I muttered dryly.

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

END FLASHBACK

A tear escaped down my cheek. The meadow where we first learned of the others feelings. It was our meadow.

Hearing a twig snap behind me I tensed and whirled around, ready to fight. Edward stepped from the trees and I immediately relaxed. _I guess it's time. _Smiling I walked toward him and took his hand. "Lets go back. There is something I need to tell everyone." He nodded, and we ran back, hand in hand.

Once we reached the house everyone was gathered into the living room, waiting for us. I slid a glance at Alice and rolled my eyes when winked at me. When I noticed Carlisle and Esme smiling softly at me I rushed forward and hugged them both tightly. Esme kissed my cheek slightly as I pulled back and smiled down at me. I was brought back to reality by Alice clearing her throat.

I returned to stand by Edwards side. Looking at the faces of my family, I knew they could handle it.

"Before I begin, Alice, would you bluntly tell them of your vision?" I aked.

"Yes." She nodded. "Put simply, the "Volturi are looking for Bella." There were gasps of shock and suprise all around the room. Edward was staring at me intently, his eyes burning a hole into the side of my head.

"Okay. Fifty years after I left the Volturi found me and asked me to join them. I did, mainly because I had nothing better to do with my spare time. Aro wanted to test my skills, so he put me against the top five elite guard in a win or die battle. I was the last one standing." I stopped and shook my head slightly, a sel-mocking smirk on my face. "Ever since then I have been the Volturi's number one elite assassin."

"WHAT???" Emmett, Edward and Alice all shouted at once. The others just sat calmly.

I chuckled darkly. "That hard to believe, huh?'

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Oh, well. Doesn't matter anyway, I'm trying to leave and now they are after me. No biggie."

" 'No biggie?' To you the Volturi is 'no biggie?' "

I shrugged. "I can handle myself. Besides I want to go home. I'm only in the United States on my last mission as a member of the Volturi. But, unlike all my other missions, I will take great pleasure in killing my target." My voice had dropped low and was laced with venom.

"Home? Where is home, Bella?" I blinked, then stared at Alice.

I laughed, then smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I own what remains of Castle Dracul in Romania." If it was possible, then I would have been scarlet from head to toe.

"Wait! You live in Romania? And you own Castle Dracul? As in Dracula's Castly?" Carlisle asked, while the rest of the family tried to hold back their laughter.

My head fell forward. "Yes." That one little word broke the dam. Every single member of the Cullen family was on the floor laughing. I crossed my arms over my chest and patiently waited for them to calm down.

When they did, suprisingly Jasper spoke this time. "Bella, who is your target?"

I clenched my fists and an evil smile spread across my face. In a growl I told them. "Victoria."


	8. Training for Battle

**Training**

The room went deathly silent as soon as the word left my lips. Edward especially was silent, but his body was shaking. I placed my hand in his and he immediately calmed down.

"How? She's dead!" Alice was shocked, and was livid.

I turned to her and spoke to the rest of the family. "That's where you are mistaken." As they all stared at me confused, I walked slowly to the back door. "One of the newborns that had been part of Victoria's army had a special power. That power was shape-shifting and they used it to distract you guys while she made her escape." I continued to walk slowly.

Apparently my slow walking and my leaving annoyed Emmett. "Bella, where are you going?"

I stopped and grinned over my shoulder. "I'm going to train. I need to catch up on it. Your welcome to join me, everyone is. After all, I do need a sparring partner."

Emmetts eyes lit up. "You sure you wanna take it that far? I am bigger than you."

I smirked. "Size isn't everything, Emmett. It all depends on how you use it." Rosalie, who I had literally forgotten was there, laughed along with everyone else. Emmett glared at me then stormed out the backdoor. As I turned around I noticed Edwards jaw was slack, and his mouth was open slightly. He was apparently shocked at my perverse humor. I shrugged and continued outside.

Once I was outside, I let go of Edwards hand and walked to the center of the backyard. I turned and faced the curious expressions of my family. "So, who's first?" Edward stepped forward, a wicked smirk on his face. "I really don't want to hurt you, Edward."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't give you the chance to."

I grinned and put on foot back and curled my fingers. "You asked for it."

Before I knew it he was gone. Grinning I shifted my right foot behind me a little more and counted down. Three, two, one! I twirled out of the way and pounced on his back. He froze then reach back and grabbed my arm, pulling me infront of him. Breaking his grip, I cartwheeled out of reach.

_That little bitch! I didn't think that she would actually come back. And they excepted her! _

I froze as I recognized that 'voice' as the thought brushed my mind. Victoria. Edward came at me again, but I jumped and used his back as a kick off. Careful not to hurt him, I ran into the trees. I was already catching up to her, miles ahead of the Cullens. My eyes widened as I came to a clearing. I was surrounded by newborns and Victoria was their leader.

Grabbing the special daggers sheathed in my boots, I faced her head on.

"I've been waiting for you." Her voice sounded so innocent compared to sinister look on her face. I glared and stayed silent. "I knew you were working for the Volturi, but when I found out you were their number one assassin I knew I had to step up my game. Who knew? Little miss Bella turned out to be strong." With that she raised a hand the new borns rushed forward.

I was bombarded by them. They grabbed at me as I tried to dodge but it was no use. Searing pain raced through my body as they tore me apart. My daggers were knocked from my hands and I screamed as my arms were being pulled free. _Dammit, no!. I can't die, I refuse too! I will not hurt my family! I will not leave my love! Not again!_

Fire erupted from my chest and raced over my body, freeing me from the newborn's grasp. It danced over my body and healed my wounds.

"BELLA!"

I turned and saw Edward and the rest of my family staring wide eyed at me. "STAY BACK! This is my fight!"

I rose into the air and pointed at a group of newborns, lifting them off the ground. They floated helplessly in the air as I sent fire out of my fingertips and finished them off. I did the same to five more, then dropped to the ground and grabbed my daggers. They spun in fast circles above my palms as I drew back my arms then sent them straight at Victoria.


	9. Fate

**Chapter 9 finally up! **

**Sorry about the delay!**

**Once again, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fate**

One of the daggers struck the center of her chest and the other embedded itself in her shoulder. She looked up and smiled sardonically, then she jerked them out and started to laugh. Infuriated, I took a step forward, only to find I could not move my body. I struggled to get free, but to no avail. Amused by my struggles, she lifted her arm directly in front of her and clenched her fist. My body began to convulse and a silent scream tore from my lips.

"Foolish girl. You can not defeat me. No one can."

"W-why?" It was just a whisper, but she heard it.

"Because cursing your fate wasn't enough. I needed more. I need to _kill _you!" Her laughter filled my ringing ears once again as she saw my shocked expression. "Suprised? I bet you are." She walked over to me, then leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I'll tell you a secret, just between us girls." I flinched when her lips brushed my earlobe, gritting my teeth in disgust. "I was the one that made you sleep, and filled your mind with nightmares. I was the one that made you feel their pain ten fold when you would weep."

"Then that means you're ..."

"That's right. I'm fate." She stepped away, laughing. "We will meet again, Bella, and you will die. Until then, tata."

My vision became blurred as I watched her disappear, then everything went black as dizziness swept over me.

oOoO

_"That's right. I'm fate."_

I jerked awake, a scream lodging in my throat. Two cold arms immediately surrounded me, soothing me.

"Shh, you're okay now Bella. Calm down." Edwards soft voice slid across my skin like a silky caress. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"Edward?" My voice was small, but strong.

"Yes, love?" He kissed my temple, then pressed his cheek to mine.

"Did you hear what she said, in the clearing?" I had to know if he had heard, he needed to know.

"What?"

Pulling away slightly, I stared up at him. "Edward, she's fate. She's the one that cursed me."

As soon as the words left my mouth, he was on his feet, absolute fury in his eyes. "I'll kill her."

My eyes tightened, and I walked up to him. "No, you will not." We stood nose to nose, both of us shaking, trying to hold in our fury. "She's mine to kill. My last assignment. _I _will be the one to finish her."

His lips thinned and he glared at me. "Fine! But you're not going in alone."

"Fair enough." I paused, choosing my next words carefully. "But, if you insist on helping, then you'll have to come with me."

He raised one perfectly arched eyebrow. "What? Where?"

I smiled. "Romania."

"Why?" He looked shocked. It was quite comical.

Laughing, I tilted my head to the side, grinning. "Well, I won't be able to defeat her with the weapons I have here. Plus, I have to get back, I have duties there."

Staring at me, he suddenly laughed. I laughed with him. "What's so funny?"

He grinned. "I can't believe I'm gonna get to see Dracula's Castle. Wow, what a cliche!" I smacked him across the back of the head, and mock glared at him as he laughed harder.

Lauging, we walked to the door, getting ready to tell everyone. We opened the door, only to find Alice there, fighting back laughter. "Alice?"

She broke down into fits of laughter, causing Edward to laugh even harder. I leaned against the door, waiting for them to stop, smiling ironically. When she calmed down, she finally spoke. "I already filled everyone in, and I got the plane tickets. We're going with you, no buts about it."

That suprised a laugh out of me. Leave it to Alice to do the work for you. "Thanks, Alice. When can every one be ready?"

Grinning, she pulled us down the stairs and out of the house to see everyone piled in their cars. "We already are. Lets go!"

And we were off.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to keep updating whenever I can. .**

**Please review! I crave reviews!**


	10. Arrival

**Thanks for reviewing everyone.**

**Once again: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Books and Characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Enjoy!****Arrival**

* * *

I sat listening to my mp3 player and staring out at the vast land below us, Edwards hand resting on my thigh. It felt so good to be going home. To smell the crisp night air, and to go running through the mountains once again. The only thing different was, this time, my family was with me. Yes, family was everything. Family!

"Shoot!" I shot up in the seat and dug my cell phone from my carry on bag. Well, attempted to.

Edward jumped. "Whoa, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Brynn. Lexi. Forgot to call." Where was that stupid phone?

_"Attention passengers. Please remain seated, we will arrive shortly."_

Finally! I flipped my phone open and dialed Lexi's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" She sounded bored.

"Lex, it's me. I'm coming home."

"Bella? Cool! When!?" Oh yeah, show some love.

I looked down at my watch. "Umm, about ten minutes. Can you and Brynn meet me at the airport?"

"No problem. Anything else?"

I grinned. "Yeah, could you bring the SUV, and have Brynn bring my baby? We have guests."

She chuckled. "Sure. See you." Then she hung up. I returned my phone to my bag, and leaned back smiling.

Suddenly, everyones mind bombarded mine, all filled with the same question. _"BABY?"_

Chuckling, I looked at Edwards face, only to wish I had not. His eyes were wide, and filled with a deep sadness. Realizing how he took the word baby, I quickly leaned over kissed him softly. "Not that kind of baby. There was no one else. Only you."

He smiled against my lips, then kissed me once again, his hand inching its way up my thigh. Gripping his wrist with my hand, I kissed the side of his mouth, placing his hand on the arm rest. "Then, what kind of baby did you mean?"

I smirked, sitting back in my seat as the plane started to angle downward, and fastened my seat belt. "You will see."

oOoOo

The plane landed and we got off. After we got through baggage and customs, I led the way to the parking garage. Sure enough there was Lexi with the SUV, and Brynn with my baby.

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and leaned close to my ear, causing me to shiver. "I assume that Bugatti Veyron over there is the baby you were talking about." He whispered.

I sighed contentedly. "Yes, isn't she beautiful?"

"Your better." He kissed the hollow behind my ear, smirking when I sucked in a small, unneeded breath. I stepped away from him, and winked over my shoulder at him, then raced to my brother and sister.

"Brynn! Lexi!" I jumped on Brynn and kissed his cheek as he twirled me around laughing. When he put me down, I immediately wrapped my arms around Lexi, kissing her cheek as she hugged me back. "I missed you guys."

Lexi sniffled and took both of my hands in hers. "Oh, Bella, we missed you too. You'll never believe what happened!" She said looking up at Brynn, who was devouring her with his eyes.

"What? What? Tell me!" If the way they were looking at each other was any indication, then ...

"We're getting married!" She beamed, and, if it were possible, would have been as bright as a tomato at that moment.

My jaw had dropped, but I quickly picked it up and squealed in delight. "It's about time! I was wondering when you two would hook up." All three of us laughed at this. Turning, I smiled at my family and motioned for them to come over. "Brynn, Lexi, I want you to meet the Cullens. This is Carlisle and his wife Esme. Rosalie and her husband Emmett. Jasper and his wife Alice. And this is Edward, my fiance." At the word fiance, Edward grinned like a little kid with a popsicle. I had to laugh.

"Well, Bella, lets head home. Mist and Kade are dying to have you home." Brynn and Lexi walked to the SUV, followed by the Cullens, all but Edward, that is.

"Edward, lets take the Bugatti." I called to the rest of my family. "We'll meet you guys there." I got into the drivers seat and started the car, cranking the radio up to full blast, 'Tears Don't Fall' by Bullet For My Valentine playing. Grinning, I looked at Edward, who was staring at the steroe system. "Ready?"

His eyes finally shifted to me, then he grinned too. "As I'll ever be."

I laughed and put the car in gear, then floored it. "Here we go."

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please!**


	11. Castle Dracula

**********yay! i'm so excited!**

**idk why, but i like this chapter a lil more than the others**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**********Castle Dracula**

The trees flew by as the car sped down the road, winding around corners. We drove in silence, with only the radio playing. Th song playing was an instrumental piece called 'Darkness Immortal' by _Nox Arcana_. The name was lating for "myteries of the night." It was in this music that I found solace, found a place to think and stay calm.

There were no words. No words could convey the emotions that this haunting melody brought forth. It would be impossible. No, it was impossible.

I sighed.

"It suits you." Edward whispered softly.

"What?" I looked at him, wondering what he meant.

Facing me now, he smiled sadly. "The music. You had the same dreamy, relaxed expression on your face that you had the day I played your lullaby."

As his words registered in my mind I looked at him for a moment longer, then turned and stared out at the road. "I still have it." He stared at me now, confused.

He spoke slowly, studying me quizotically. "Still have what?"

Reaching up, I wiped my eyes. "The cd you made me."

"Really?" His voice was velvet smooth, excited.

I smiled happily. "Yes, really." One hand left the steering wheel and found his, intertwining our fingers.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you, too."

oOoOo

A small, nearly invisible road came into our view on the side of the road. I turned onto it, then drove through the dense cover of trees. At the end of the road was an underground garage. Brynn, Lexi and the rest of the Cullens were there watching as we pulled up. I pulled the car into the garage and parked. Edward and I got out and walked over to our families.

Looking at everyone's eager faces was like looking at children in a candy store. It was amusing. I lead everyone to the edge of the trees, then turned and spoke to them. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes!" They all chorused together.

"Let's go then." We took off into the trees, Brynn, Lexi and myself leading the way. I decided to hang back, watching both of my families as they ran and laughed. The castle was starting to come into view over the trees. As we got closer, growling and snarling could be heard in the distance.

"STOP!" Scanning the faces of my family, I noticed there were only nine of us. There should have been ten. Where was Emmett? A lump formed in my throat as I recognized the snarls of my older brother and those of Mist and Kade. "No!" I screamed and ran as fast as I could. When I found them they were circling each other, and before I could intervene, Emmett leaped. Without thinking, I jumped before he could hit Kade and fell into a crouch between them, knocking Emmett back with a roundhouse kick to the stomach. He knocked down several trees as he flew back and landed on his back. I was still crouched by the time everyone else came into view.

"What the hell is going on!?" Rosalie screamed as she flew to her husbands side.

I stood slowly with my head bent forward and my fists clenching automatically at my side. Edward stepped forward cautiously, then growled softly when he smelt the wolves behind me. "Bella?"

I spoke through gritted teeth as Kade, a black wolf, stepped up beside me and Mist, a silver wolf, stepped up to my other side. "Don't. Touch. The. Wolves." Mist and Kade nuzzled my hands, causing my fists to open and sift my fingers through the fur on their heads.

"Wolves!? You decided to knock my husband around because of some filthy _dogs!?_ What is it with you and werewolves anyway?" Ouch. I flinched at the comment, then looked up at her with blood red eyes. She gasped and took a step back, obviously frightened. "Your eyes."

"Brynn, Lexi. Take Mist and Kade back to the castle please. I'll join you shortly. Oh, and please prepare the guest rooms."

Lexi, stepped up next to me, and laid her hand on my shoulder. "Don't do something you'll regret, Bella." Then she and Brynn led the wolves away, not once looking back.

Emmett, who had reagained his feet, stared at me as he led his wife back over the rest of the family, making me turn as they did so. They all gasped.

Suprisingly it was Jasper that spoke, even has he sent waves of calm over me. "Bella, why are your eyes red?"

His power was working, and despite my temper, it was working quite well. I sighed. "My eyes change with my mood. Topaz when I'm happy of satisfied. Black when I'm sad or depressed. Red when I"m severly pissed or on the verge of violence." Turning, I headed back to the castle. "Lets go. I'll answer your questions when we've settled in. Oh, Emmett I'm sorry, and Rosalie, get over yourself. Their not werewolves." She growled while the rest of the family tried hard to hide their laughter.

Edward ran next to me the whole time, and when we reached the wooden drawbridge of the castle, my mood was slightly better. Once again, my family was like kids in a candy store. We had finally arrived at the sugar coated gingerbread castle and they were loving it. Lowering the drawbridge, I motioned them inside the castle and spoke in a thick Romanian accent. "Welcome to Castle Dracula."

****

Thanks for reading!

Thank you everyone that reviewed!

I do not own TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS! :)


	12. author's note

**Thank you everyone that reviewed!**

**I'm working on the next chapter and I'll have it posted soon!**

**Thanks for reviewing once again:**

**JustAGirl101**

**blindsidefreak**

**DiMiTrA**

**Roselle LaDeeva**

**Ember Riddle**


	13. Teasing Emmett

**Finally updated!**

**Thank you everyone that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Sad but true, I do not own TWILIGHT, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Enjoy and Review Please!**

* * *

**Teasing Emmett**

Later that night I stood in the training room, sharpening my powers. I would levitate daggers and send them flying into targets. The same was done with fire balls.

The tour of the castle had been quite comical. Especially when we reached the old bath quarters. Of course, Emmett being Emmett, said something incredibly funny, but not very smart, to Rosalie. He ended up being pushed into the black, rotting slime that still filled one of the old tubs. The stench coming off oh him when he got out was tremendously horrible. Everyone had been in hysterics, except for Emmett that is.

Turning away from the targets, I walked over to the specially made punching bag hanging in the center of the room. I tumbled around it, landing punches and kicks, cursing when I would slip. When I did slip, Mist and Kade would look up from their place in the corner, regarding me with curious looks. As I glanced at thim, my earlier frustration returned, causing me to beat the bag harder.

I tensed when I heard a soft chuckle, then turned to see Emmett standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and walked to the edge of the tumbling mat. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have left them alone. Forgive your big brother?" He smiled impishly.

I laughed. It was hard to resist Emmett when he looked like that. "Sure. Now apologize to them." I jerked my thumb over my shoulder, pointing to Mist and Kade, grinning internally.

Shocked, he looked back and forth between me and the wolves, then slowly walked over to them grumbling. When Emmett crouched in front of them, I eased inside his mind and made him think the wolves were talking to him. _"What do you want bozo?"_

He rocked back on his heels, landing on his backside as he stared at the wolves, clearly dumbfounded. "Um, Bella, why are your wolves talking?"

Raising one eyebrow innocently I walked over to him. "What? I didn't hear anything."

_"Stupid vampire. Of course animals can't talk."_

"Did you hear that? They just talked."

"Emmett, I don't know what you might be hearing, but the wolves are not talking." Yes they are. It was getting really difficult to hold in my laughter, but I did.

His head whipped around and he stared at me for a second, then looked back at the wolves. "Your wolves are talking, I swear!"

Kade chose to lift his head at that moment and Mist pricked her ears in our direction. _"You really should listen to her you know. Actually, you might want to get your head checked. Now, I'll ask again. What do you want bozo?"_

"Emmett?" A small giggle had escaped, but I don't think he noticed it.

"Yes?"

"You still haven't apologized to them." Okay, I was being mean. But it's funny to tease Emmett, and it's easy if you know what your doing.

He glared, then finally turned back to the wolves and mumbled. "I'm sorry."

_"Accepted. Oh and bozo, this is Bella. You actually thought the wolves were talking to you?" _By the time the thought had finished going through his mind, I was on the other side of the room, prepared to run for it.

Slowly, he turned, his landing on me. I smiled innocently, but my smile disappeared when he started to run after me. And, of course, I ran.

We ran through the bottom levels of the house where the training room was located, then I ran up the stairs and into the dining hall where the rest of our families were located. Great.

"Bella, your dead when I catch you!" He screamed.

"As if, _bozo_!" I put and emphasis on the word 'bozo' just because I knew it would irritate him. It worked.

"Grrr . . .!"

Edward looked up and stared at us, one eyebrow raised in question. I hid behind him and peeked over his shoulder at Emmett as I spoke. "He's gonna kill me!"

Noticing me standing behind his brother, Emmett stopped dead in his tracks. I smirked at Emmett. Edward spoke. "What's going on?"

Emmett growled. "Bella thinks it's funny to use her mind tricks on unsuspecting victims."

I gasped, feigning hurt. "I do not. And besides, you walked into that one."

"Bella?" Edward turned to look at him, the corners of his lips twitching as if he was trying to supress a smile.

"Yes?"

"What did you do?"

I grinned and let him into my mind and replied. "Nothing."

Edward laughed, doubling over as everything that had transpired between me and Emmett flowed into his mind. He told the rest of our famlies, and pretty soon everyone, including me, was rolling around the floor laughing.

"You actually though the wolves were talking to you?" Jasper gasped, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"You . . . I . . . what?" Alice couldn't even form a coherent question. No one else could speak, but deciding Emmett had been humiliated enough that day, I decided I would try to calm everyone down.

"Okay, okay. That's enough for today." Everyone was still laughing, but Jasper was slightly calmer than before. I glanced over at him. "A little help here please?"

He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing again, then nodded, sending waves of calm over the room.

"It's about time." Emmett's icy voice sent chills over my arms and down my spine. Looking over at him I saw his face was a blank mask, but his eyes held amusement and the promise of vengeance.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Yumyumyumyum! I love reviews! xD**


	14. Sibling Rivalry and Weaponry

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner! I had writers block!**

**Anyway, here you go! a new chapter, woot!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Sibling Rivalry and Weaponry**

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward's eyes narrow. His gaze was trained on Emmett, who was grinning. One thought that ran through Emmett's mind caught my attention. _"She can't beat me."_

Ah, ever the proud one, Emmett was confident in his strength. I smirked. "Oh, really?"

His eyes widened, then he shrugged, understanding. "Of course."

"Let's settle it then."

"Fine with me. When and where?"

"Training room. Now."

"Let's go."

We ran back into the training room with out families behind us, and took our places at different ends of the room. Thanks to Brynn, bets were going aroung. Rosalie, Jasper and Brynn were all betting on Emmett. However, Lexi and Alice, Carlise and Esme, and Edward were all betting on me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Bella's going to win!" Lexi and Alice stated enthusiastically.

"Are you kidding me? He's huge! There is no way she can win against him." Brynn shot back. He hated to lose a bet.

"Knock it out. Can we get this over with please? I still have work to do." I rubbed my temples, fighting back the frustration.

Emmett laughed. "Aww, but Bella, they deserve to have some fun before I beat you."

I glared at him, then crouched. "No holding back. Ready when you are."

He got into position, leaning slightly on one side and grinned. "I've been ready." With that said, he charged, hitting me solidly in the side and knocking me over.

I rolled out of the way, got back on my feet and leapt at him. My fist connected with his jaw, snapping his head back. "Is that all you got?"

Holding his jaw, he smiled. "Nope." His fist landed in my belly, knocking me onto my back. I kicked my feet up and vaulted him over me and onto his back as he leapt again. Growling softly, I circled him, searching for weak spots. A movement from my right casued me to turn my attention away and gave him the oppurtunity to send me flying.

I kicked off the wall, using it as a spring board, before I could make full body contact with it and launched myself back at Emmett. He landed a punch to the shoulder, but I pinned him down and held his hands behind his back, grinning as he struggled. "Looks like I win."

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "This time." I helped him up and he slung his arm over my shoulder, and we both laughed. "Next time won't be so easy little sis."

"That's what you think big bro."

We turned and saw Jasper, Rosalie and Brynn hand over the money they owed, grumbling hoplessly. Alice and Lexi just stuck their tongues out at them, then divided the money up between themselves, Carlisle, Esme and Edward.

"Please Lexi? I love you." Brynn was trying to get Lexi to divide her cash with him and she was ignoring him completely.

"Cut it, Brynn. It's your own fault." I said laughing. He glared and walked off, muttering something about how women and their complete dominance of the opposite sex. I had to admit, he had a point on that. "Well, it's been fun, but I need to get to work. Lexi, has the code for the weapons room been changed since i've been gone?"

She looked over at me and tapped her chin. "Um, no, I don't think so."

"Thanks." As I started to walk off, Edward grabbed my elbow. I looked up him, smiling. "Yes?"

He returned my smile. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

We walked down the corridor leading to the weapons room, his hand on my lower back. His mind brushed mine, and his thoughts made it hard to think clearly. _"I want her more than anything. Seeing her fight was the most beautiful thing in the world. Such energy, stamina. Her body moving so sinuously. Gorgeous."_

_"Control your thoughts, Edward." _I didn't know if he heard that or not, but his next words suprised me.

"So, exactly what kind of weapons work on vampires?" I tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.His words contrasted greatly with his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching. "What's so funny?"

I took a deep breath, and calmed myself down. "Nothing." Another giggle escaped before I could stop it, so I continued on quickly. "Well, the only thing that can harm a vampire besides fire and another vampire, is something made from a vampire."

His eyebrows puckered cutely. "Like what?"

"The bones of another vampire."

Intuition flared in his eyes as that information sunk in. "Oh. I get it."

I nodded. "Because flesh is significantly more vulnerable than bone, even for a vampire, the only other thing that can hurt a vampire and penetrate the skin, is the bone of a vampire."

"And that's what your weapons are made of? A vampires bones?"

Again, I nodded. "Yes."

We reached the end of the corridor, stopping at a door with an automated code system on the wall next to it. I punched in the code, then stepped inside as the door slid open, Edward following behind me. The room was huge, with weapons of all kinds covering every inch of space on the walls.

"Wow . . ." Edward breathed behind me.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review! Thanks bunches!**

**Again, I'll try to update whenever I can.**


	15. Memories

**Sorry its been so long! I've been busy and really sick!**

**Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Memories**

Edward continued to stare in astonishment; his eyes took in the many swords, daggers, arrows and even spears. Every piece of weaponry that I owned was midevil and from the dark ages. At least, that was how they were made to look. And, everything was made form vampire bones. From the bones of every vampire I had ever killed.

"There's . . . there's so many."

I nodded and walked to the wall directly in front of me, picking up a sword. "This sword was from my first kill." I said, stroking the blades intricate design.

His gaze focused on me, but I continued to stare at the blade, mesmerized. To caught up in my own thoughts, my mind went back in time, reliving that memory.

**Flashback**

_I watched from the shadows, crouched low to the ground, as the vampire made his way through the alleys of Volterra. He was hunting, that I knew. Even I could smell the blood that he craved. I followed behind him silently, and curled my fingers into claws. I jumped onto the roof of a small bakery, the smell of all the sweets masking my scent._

_He went around a corner and I followed, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The scent of blood was stronger._

_A small cry of distress alerted me to a small form huddled at the end of the alley. It was a chiled. She was curled into a ball and crying. There was a deep gash along her forearm, and it was bleeding profusely._

_The vampires eyes turned black as pitch. He made to leap onto the girl, but before he could I intercepted him. I stood between him and the little girl, my eyes glowing red with fury._

_He stood less than a few feet away, snarling. "Move aside wench. That there girl is mine."_

_Growling, I shifted my feet, staying infront of the little girl while following the vampire with my body. When I did not move from in front of her, his eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. "Plan to keep her to yourself? I said move aside!"_

_I shook my head. "No."_

_The vampire charged, knocking me to the side and made a grab at the girl. She screamed and scrambled back, coming up against the wall. The vampires eyes came alive, thrilled at the possibility of a chase. I grabbed his ankle and yanked him down, punching him repeatedly. As my fist swung down, he gripped my waist and threw me off of him. I hit the wall and dust from the brick fell around me, settling on the ground. _

_The little girls screams echoed through the alley, bouncing off the walls. I looked up and watched in horror as the vampires teeth sunk into the little girls arm. My rage boiled over and I let out an animalistic roar, grabbing the vampire by the neck and tore him away the little girl._

_Flames raced down my arm, entombing the vampire in their lethal heat. He clawed at my hands, struggling for release. I grinned as tears leaked from my eyes and his skin turned to ash, falling gently to the ground at my feet, the bones clattering loudly._

_I turned and gently picked up the little girl, cradling her tiny form in my arms. Her body convulsed, then fell limp against me. Burying my face in her neck I sobbed, clutching her frail frame. Gradually her skin started to cool, then ultimately became freezing. She wasn't a vampire, she was dead. Her little body couldn't handle the venom that would have made her a monster._

_Somehow I was relieved that she would not have to spend eternity living off the blood of others, but heartbroken that she didn't even get the chance to live._

_I took her to the woods and buried her, saying a small prayer for her and her family that would never know what happened to her._

_Later, I went back gathered the bones of the dead vampire, planning to make good use of them._

**End Flashback**

I blinked back into reality and felt the warm tears flowing down my cheeks. Edwards arms were around me, rocking me gently and calling my name. I gripped his shirt and buried my face in his chest, sobbing loudly.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, then I pulled away and wiped my eyes, placing the sword back on the wall.

"God, Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward murmured gently.

"Tell that to the little girls family. They never knew what happened to her, and I've lived with it ever since." My eyes dried up then I turned and walked back to the door, motioning for Edward to follow. We left the room and walked back up into dining room.

Across the room, Alice's eyes were blank and vacant. She was having a vision.

"Alice?" I asked.

Hey eyes became clear then she looked at me. "We've got company." Just as the words left her lips the big wooden front doors bust open.

I stood in front of my families, directly in the center of the room and watched as two figures in black hooded cloaks walked in, stopping a few feet away. They reached up and drew off their hoods, revealing two very familiar faces.

"You . . ." I gasped.

**Let me know what you think!**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	16. Interference

**Sorry it's taken so long to update!**

**I've been dealing with family issues!**

**But, anyway, here's the newest chapter.**

**Please review and enjoy!!**

* * *

**Interference**

I took an involuntary step backward, my hands clenching at my sides. After all this time, now they decide to show up, and act like they care. Never once did they ever show any interest in what I did unless they were barking out orders. I stiffened my spine, and walked forward until I was toe-to-toe with them.

"Sweet, Isabella! How are you dear?"

"What do you want, Aro?" I asked venemously. The other vampire chuckled and spoke before Aro could.

"Now, Bella, is that anyway to treat us? We came all this way to see you!" Jane sauntered forward, sidling close to Aro's side.

I smiled sweetly. "Bullshit."

Jane glared and did a little 'humph' before casting her eyes over my shoulder. "My, my. What a reunion indeed." Almost silent snarls came from behind me, then I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I looked up at Edward as he watched both Jane and Aro warily.

Aro pushed Jane away from him and stepped around me, holding out his hand as he approached Carlisle and Esme. "Carlisle, my old friend, how are things?"

Carlisle shook his hand without qualm. "Good." His other hand was holding Esme's in a vice like grip. "I don't believe you've met Esme."

If she could have, Esme would have flushed when Aro took her free hand and bent over it, lightly running his lips back and forth over her knuckles. Then he deliberately spoke in a 'seductive' purr. "Hello. My, you are lovely. A most esquisite creature! It is most pleasurable to be introduced to one as beautiful as you are."

Esme looked to Carlisle, who's eyes had darkened dangerously. For the first time in my existence, I was actually fearful of Carlisle. She shyly thanked him, then firmly took possession of her hand again, placing it on Carlisle's arm. Calming him down.

I sighed and rubbed my forhead with my thumb and index finger. "Aro, what the hell do you want?"

He turned to me with a flourish, as if I was supposed to kneel and bask in the greatness that was him. Yeah, right. I'd cut out my own tongue first. "Well, my sweet. We have come to fix this problem that you have created."

I was instantly enraged and I could feel my eyes turn black as my spine stiffened. Edward's arm tightened around me and pulled me closer to him. I spoke vehemently, my words clipped and to the point. "First of all, don't call me sweet, because I'm not. And secondly, back off. This is my fight. I don't need you."

His face fell, almost like he was genuinely hurt, and he ducked his head. The bastard was grinning. Then, as if mocking me, he raised his head and started to laugh. I clenched my fists at my side, to keep myself from punching him. Beside me, Edward growled, a low menacing sound that sent shivers skating down my back. Finished with this, I made my way into Aro's mind and gained control, forcing his body to freeze. As soon as I did that though, I fell to my knees as agony swept through my body. I didn't loosen my hold on Aro's mind, however.

Clenching my teeth, I looked up at Jane, who was standing a few feet away, giggling furiously. Wincing, I stood and grinned at her as the pain kept spearing its way through my limbs. Edward, aware of the situation, tried to step in front of me. I pushed him back and took it.

"Bella! " Lexi and Brynn screamed.

"It's fine. I've been through this before." I brought Aro closer to me just as fire began to dance along my fingertips. I held my fingers up to his neck, close enough so he could feel the heat, but not close enough to burn him. Then, I looked at Jane and smiled. "Stop it, Jane. Do you want your master to be burned to a crisp?"

Her eyes widened and she stepped back. The pain lessened, but didn't go away. I sighed. "Really, Jane this is quite pathetic. You and I both know that I could easily kill him right now. Don't make me do it. Stop. It. Jane."

Trying to hide the quiver in her lip, she ducked her head and the pain went away. I closed my hand and watched the flames die, the smoke signaling another insignificant death. Or however you wanted to look at it. Stepping back, I turned and walked down the corridors, past the Twins room, as it used to be called, and into the King's room. My room.

Edward followed me and sat on the bed, watching me and waiting for me to calm down. When I sat on the bed infront of him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the exposed skin of my neck. I turned and kissed him, slanting my mouth over his to deepen the kiss. He groaned and his armes tightened around me. Propping himself against the headboard, he gripped my hips as I sat in the cradle of his, my legs crossed behind his back. I pulled away from the kiss and looked down at him.

He smiled up at me, eyes darkened with heat. "What?"

I looked into his eyes and shivered. Then I spoke. "Don't let me think. At all."

His eyes darkened even further, causing my bones to turn to liquid. "Done." He growled then kissed me hard, with every intention of my losing my mind in the process.

I didn't think for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I will definately try to update as soon as possible!**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed!**


	17. author's note 2

Sorry everyone

**Sorry everyone!**

**I know it has been like forever since I updated**

**I'm working on the next chapter and I will try to get it finished and uploaded ASAP.**

**I've been really busy this summer and haven't had a chance to write!**

**Now I do!**

**I will hopefully update soon!**

**Lurve you ppl!**

**VampiricSiren**


	18. A New Twist

**I finally got it updated!**

**Please read, enjoy and review!**

**I love you all!!**

**hugs**

**A New Twist **

I awoke the next morning feeling elated and refreshed. But then I remembered that Jane and Aro had suddenly popped in and my mood soured. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

"Good morning." Edwards low murmur caused a shiver to ripple down my spine. I smiled and looked over at him. His naked body gleamed beautifully, the sunlight filtering in through the windows and dancing off his skin in colorful spectrums. I had to suppress another shiver.

"Very much so." He chuckled and pulled me against him, capturing my lips with his, kissing me slowly and languidly. I groaned pleasantly but pulled away. "As much as I would love to continue, I can't. There's work to be done."

Sighing, he let me go and stood. I moved toward the closet, kicking clothes away as I went. Briefly I browsed through the closets contents. When I couldn't find anything, I settled on a pair of loose fitting jeans, a black tank and my usual combat boots. I was very comfortable. Turning, I saw Edward wearing a black t-shirt that clung to him perfectly, bent over and sliding his jeans up his legs. His briefs were black and outlined his butt. Yummy.

I guess I must have let that thought escape because he laughed and looked at me over his shoulder while he donned his shit-kickers, a wickedly devilish look in his eyes. "I can personally say the same for you." If I could have, I would have been blushing fire engine red.

"Shut up." I mumbled and headed for the door. As I was turning the knob, his arms wound around my waist, holding me tightly against him. His teeth nipped the back of my neck and I gasped. "Edward." I warned

"Yes, love?" Despite my warning, he continued the sweet torture. He captured and my ear lobe between his lips and suckled. I bit my lip and pressed a hand to the door for support. His lips strayed from my neck momentarily and he licked my collar bone, repeating the same exquisite pain on the other side of my neck.

My eyes were shut tightly as I tried to wiggle free. "Edward, please." I moaned.

"Please what?" He breathed inside my ear.

I gripped the door knob, using it as a lifeline, a reminder. "Stop. We…can't. Not right…now."

He chuckled, but let me go. "As you wish." Instantly, I felt bereft. The loss of his embrace was achingly and frustratingly annoying. I had work to do today, Edward and sex had no business existing in the same thought stream today. And with the ability to think about multiple things at the same time, it would be hard.

I yanked the door open and hurried from the room, muttering to myself about stupid men and their egos along the way.

Bah, being a vampire was sometimes a major drag!

oOoOo

As I was walking through the courtyard, I saw Jasper and Emmett at the other end, sparring with each other.

"Hey, Jasper, have you seen Alice around?" I asked casually.

Without missing a beat, his fist struck Emmett across the jaw as he answered. "I think she's inside. You might find her in our room."

"Thanks."

"No problem." As I was walking away, I heard Jasper chuckling as Emmett let loose a string of curses.

oOoOo

"Alice?" I called as I knocked on her and Jaspers door.

The door opened a millisecond later and Alice stood before me, hair rumpled and eyes slightly glazed. "Bella? Hey, come on in." I followed her inside and shut the door behind me. She sat on the bed and looked up at me. "So, what's up?"

Shrugging off the strange paranoia, I sat next to her on the bed, getting down to business. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I need you to find everything you can on Victoria through your visions. Please?"

She nodded. "Of course." Her eyes fell closed, sprinting back and forth beneath the lids. Then she yawned.

My eyes widened as I listened to a steady _thump thump_ that I only just noticed. The noise kept pace with her breathing. It was a heart beat!

"Alice! Your heart is beating!"

Her eyes popped open in surprise and she covered her heart with a trembling hand. "Impossible." She breathed.

I put my hands to her face, shocked as she shrunk away from my icy touch. My fingers were warm when I pulled them away. Her body was filled with blood. She smelt like strawberries.

Her cheeks turned pink when I touched her face again, feeling the warmth that rushed just beneath the surface. Her heart beat sped up. Impossible.

"Alice, I think your human."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! It took me forever to think of!**

**(\m/)**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I will update whenever I can!**

**Thanks for the support!**


End file.
